The price of life is love
by Frozenlife02
Summary: Elsa had a miserable life, but after the great thaw everything change, and someone special enters her life changing her. / If you feel awkward reading lesbian topics do not read my story. T rating for now but it might be M in the future
1. Isolation

How do I start this, well let me tell you my name is Elsa, actually I'm a Princess... Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Just hearing the title "Princess" you would think my life is wonderful and exiting, but it's not because 1 year ago I struck my little sister Anna with my powers...oh yes I have powers, ice powers. A year ago everything was perfect, we were a happy family and I will play with Anna all day long, I wouldn't be worried if my powers were dangerous, but since the incident I feel like I'm danger for everyone and father would always say to "conceal it, don't feel it", I trying my best so my Papa and Mama don't always feel worried for me; but how I'm I supposed to 'Conceal it, and don't feel it?', this powers are part of me and as hard as I try to make my parents happy I just can't...my life is just miserable for a 9 year old.

My parents won't let me come out of my room without permission, I can't play with Anna or talk to anyone, except for Kai and Gerda that had known me since the day I was born and they are aware of my powers, although talking to them isn't fun at all because they're grown ups and they have to work, or they talk to me just for my lessons since I'm the future Queen of Arendelle. I don't get how am I supposed to be the Queen if my parents don't want anybody to be knowledgeable of my powers, why can he just pick Anna as heir? Sometimes my Papa really confuses me.

3 years have passed now, and I'm still here locked up in my room, I understand that it's the best for everyone and I respect that but all I wish is a little more freedom. Being 14 years old makes me nervous because my body is changing, my mom says I'm becoming a woman, so my breasts will grow, and something call menstruation will happen to me and because of that thing woman are able to have children, but will I ever have children? Will I be allowed to have them? I don't know...only the idea of a baby with my powers makes me really nervous, I better stop thinking of that 'cause I'm only 12 years old for thinking of kids. So, this 'hormonal changes' (as Mama says to me) are affecting my powers, a have to put up a fight for concealing them and don't feeling because as the days pasts my powers are getting stronger, and I'm afraid of the touch of my parents, usually when they come visit me they will hug me and kiss my forehead, but I'm afraid now, I don't want them getting hurt as Anna, so I told them not to touch me anymore, and I have to admit I will miss their embrace but it's for the best...

Well here I am 16 year old Elsa, all grown up to a beautiful woman, as Mama and Papa say. Papa has been talking a lot to me and teaching all the things I need to know when I become Queen, and Mama has been teaching me how to be a good wife for my future husband. They say that when the time comes and I have better control of my powers they will search suitors for me. I don't want to, but I can't contradict them. In these last 8 years of my life, I've done a lot of reading, and I have read a lot of love stories where a princess always gets a Prince, but that's not what I want...let's say I have a bigger secret besides my powers...

I know is crazy thinking I might be into woman too 'cause I've never had the chance to talk to either men or women (besides my parents, Kai and Gerda), but when I think of kissing a man obviously I feel some strange feeling in my stomach, but one day I end up thinking of kissing a woman and let's say that the strange feeling in my stomach was more powerful. But it can't be, I can't be a ..le..lesbian or bisexual, my parents will never approve it and Arendelle won't look after a lesbian queen, so as much as it will hurt I will conceal this secret and eventually marry a man that I will learn to love in time, I can't afford just to think about me when I have a kingdom looking after me, my future kingdom.

Today is the day, my 18th birthday, my parents told me I could come out so I could have a special dinner with them, without Anna. I thought after all these years I will have the chance to see Anna or to talk to her, to tell her I love her and I care for her, all these years Anna knocking on my door was the worst feeling, my little sister trying to talk to me...just the thought of it makes want to cry, and I did cry in the past each time she would come to my door, but 2 years have passed and it haven't been any knock from my baby sister. She must have given up on me, and I don't blame her...she must hate me. Sometimes I will ask Papa and Mama about her, how she's been doing and all they say to me it's "fine".

I looked at the mirror and saw a girl, a girl with a long light blonde hair that I put it in its usual bun; she had large blue eyes that expressed sadness and insecurity. I went to the bathroom to change on the dress my Mama had made for my 18th birthday, even though only my parents and servants would see me, but my Mama had always said to me "a Princess should always look presentable and pretty". There was a knock on the door.

"Elsa, it's us" I heard my Papa say.  
I went and open the door and smiled shyly at them. "Happy birthday sweetheart" my Mama and Papa said to me.

It was awkward since I told them years ago to don't touch me, so they were just there standing up wishing me happy birthday. "Thank you Mama and Papa" I replied.

"We got something for you, honey" my father said. He opened his hand and he hand me a small blue box with a platinum ribbon. I smiled and grabbed it. I stared at them as they watched enthusiastically. I open it up to see small pearl earrings. They were beautiful.

"Mama, Papa I love them, they're so beautiful" I said looking at them with my face lighten up.

"I knew you would like them" Mama said as she put a hand in my shoulder. I gasped and stepped back at the feeling of her touch. Her smiled faded.

"Please don't back away from me Elsa, it's your birthday and I just want to hug you darling, you were my first little baby, so please only for today...I know you miss my hugs, just for one time doesn't mean you're going to hurt me" she said as her eyes were tearing up. My father just watched with his face saddened. I took a step as my mother unfold her arms to embrace me, I hugged her so tight, like a child who just found her mother after years, I have missed my mother hugs so much, she is my mommy, my role model and not been able to hugged her was killing me. I felt tears sliding down my arm so I began to cry too. I open my eyes to see my father smiling at us and I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug. It was a moment I never thought I will be able to experience in my life again and it was wonderful.

"We love you so much Elsa" my father told me holding me and my mother tight. If only Anna could be here, I thought...

"I love you more" I replied 

The day past as normal, I studied, read one of my new novels my parents bought me, I paint, sang, and danced. It was 4 p.m. when I was looking out my window watching some teenagers just having fun and felt some jealously. I walked away from the window when I saw something under my door; I reached for it and saw a big 'Happy birthday' card. I opened it and read

_"Dear Elsa,__  
__Happy birthday, I hope you have a great day, wish you the best.___

_P.S I hope someday you will come out and talk to me, there's still a chance of us being how we were_

_Anna"_

I felt pain in my heart as I read the last part of the card, I whispered "I hope so too Anna". I hopped... but It can't be, who knows, maybe I will never be able to control the powers. I started crying wondering what my life would have been without my powers, I would be able to talk to Anna and maybe even have friends of my age, but it's not possible.

I stopped thinking of that and focused on positive thoughts, it's my birthday after all, I don't want to spend it wondering 'how my life would've been without my ice powers'

It was dinner time and I heard my parents knock my door. I opened and stepped out for the first time in years. We walked down the hallways together my mother and I holding hands and the arm of my father around my shoulders, there was a big smiled on my face because I felt loved. We past Anna's door and thought 'wish she could join us'. As we enter the dining hall we sat and chat for about 15 minutes waiting for dinner. I wanted to ask them but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Finally it came out

"What's Anna doing right know?" I asked them. They looked at me startled, they looked at each other and my father cleared his throat

"Well, Anna had a horse riding class today" my father said.

"Oh, at dinner time?" I wondered

"Yes" that was all my father said as he change the subject.

Servants enter the room filled with plates. It smelled wonderful. I watched the plate in front of me as my mouth water. Mmmm... Grilled chicken and smashed potatoes, my favorite. We ate happily enjoying each other company. It was time for dessert, I was wondering if it would be chocolate cake (obviously my favorite), and I was right.

We finished and kept talking and laughing for 1 more hour when suddenly I heard the voice of Anna in the hallway. She entered the dining hall dancing gracefully with her eyes closed. I haven't seen her for almost ten years, now she was a grown up woman just like me, and her face was just the same. My father cleared his throat and Anna open her eyes in shock, and then her eyes rested on me and I smiled.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry I thought that by this time dinner would be over, I'm so sorry!" She said looking at my parents and then at me. And then she rushed out of the room before my parents could tell her anything. I was disappointed to see her go away so fast, I was about to say 'hi' when she rushed out of the room.

"So, we should better get going" my mother said standing up.

We walked in silence, when we reach my room the hugged and kissed me goodnight, and I thank them for everything they've done for my birthday. That night I end up sleeping just fine, without the nightmares I usually have.


	2. Pain

Two months have passed since my birthday, it was September now and everything was as boring as usual. A knock on my door woke me from my dreams.

"Who is it?" I asked with sleepy voice.

"Mama, honey" I heard my mother voice at the other side of the door.

I opened and let her in, "good morning my sunshine" she said standing in front of me. Since my birthday we haven't hugged because I was still afraid.

"Good morning mama" I said rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"I have great news" she said happily putting her hands together and close to her chest.

"Oh yeah what is it?" I replied with a curious tone.

"It's my sister Isobel" she said with a big smile in her face. I was disappointed because I thought she would tell me something like 'you are free to leave your room whenever you want' but I guess not.

"What about her?" I asked, I remember my mom telling how my aunt got sick when she was pregnant with my cousin Rapunzel, they gave her a special kind of medicine from this magical flower and it cured her. The baby was born with long beautiful blonde hair. One night some thug entered the castle and took her away, and 18 years have passed and there's no sign of her. I kind of feel bad for my Uncle Robert and Aunt Isobel, besides I've only met them once in my life, when I was little.

"I received a letter from her, saying that Rapunzel is back!, oh I'm so happy for her, having her baby back, I know she's now 18 but it's still her little baby as you and Anna are to me, I'm just so happy for her" she said putting her hands in her heart.

I smiled "that's great Mama" I said.

"So, there are inviting me and your Dad to the welcoming party for Rapunzel, we're leaving in 4 days" she told me.

"What? No Mama you can't leave me, what I'm I supposed to do without you? How long would it be?" I asked her with a sad face.

"My dear you'll be fine, it will be 2 weeks and I promise we will come back to you and you're sister" she said putting a hand in my cheek.

"Okay then" that's all I said.

Today was the day my parents will go off to Corona for my cousin welcoming party. I heard someone running outside my door and just thought was Anna going to our parents room to say goodbye. Kai knock my door to let me know I could come out to say goodbye. I stepped out and waited for my parents at the end of the stairs. They came and stand in front of me, I bowed at them.

"Do you have to go?" I asked

"You'll be fine Elsa" he replied

I watched as they left and then I return to my room safely.

1 week had passed since my parents left, and my life was the same, having lessons with Kai in the library. Someone knock the door.

"Sir, we have and urgent message just delivered from Corona" the voice said. I looked at Kai worried.

"It'll be fine your Majesty, you can return to your room now" he said standing up.

As I exit the room I saw the guard that was outside, with a worried look he bowed at me "Good morning your majesty"

"Good morning, excuse me" I said as I turned away and walked to my room wandering what this urgent message from Corona might be.

At 3 p.m., Kai came to my room telling me he had something important and private to tell me so I let him in. He had a very sad face and I became worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Your Highness, I don't know how to said this..." He said as his voice broke..."your parents, they found pieces of the ship and their bodies in the coast of Corona, t...th...they're dead miss" he said.

I couldn't think straight, my heart sank at the words that came out of his mouth and then it began beating so fast I thought it would come out of chest, I felt like I wasn't able to breath, I felt a horrible pain in my chest that I thought I would faint or die. It can't be possible, it can't! It can't!

"No!" Was all my mouth was able to pronounce.

"I'm sorry your majesty" I heard him said

Then I felt it, tears...tears streaming down my face, as I realized I was crying, I broke and started to cry uncontrollably. I didn't care if Kai saw me that way, I just needed to let all out.

Snow started to form inside my hiding place, icicles forming in the roof. "If you excuse me Princess, I will give you some time alone, and I'm sorry for your loss" he said stepping out of my room.

I collapsed in my bed sobbing like I never done before, letting al out.

"They promise to be back home, the...they pr...ro...mise" I yelled, not caring if someone will hear me.

I spent hours crying, not able to stop, there was a storm in my room and I couldn't control it. 'Oh shit' I thought, knowing that language wasn't appropriate for a Princess but I didn't care.

Suddenly it hit me, Anna! I stepped out of my room looking for Kai, tears where still streaming down my face. When I find him I asked him.

"Where's Anna? Does she know?" I asked him heartbroken

"Yes your Majesty, I informed her after I told you" he said with a sad tone, I turn around but the hand of Kai stopped me

"Your Majesty, you can't talk to her, not in this condition, your powers are out of control with all these emotions" he said quietly

I looked around and saw all things freezing, he was right I couldn't go talk to Anna with my powers like this, I could hurt her. "Okay" I said turning around.

I stopped at Anna's door and put my ear on it. And I heard her crying uncontrollably, just as I did minutes ago, my heart sank as her crying became louder and louder. All I wished was to go inside and hugged her. 'Shit' I mumble to myself again.

That night I didn't sleep at all, all I could think of was my parents and how Arendelle doesn't have a King and Queen anymore. Oh god I can't be Queen now! I'm not ready, my powers! What am I going to do? Oh no...

Five days have passed since the announce of my parents deaths, all Arendelle was faded into sadness all people wearing black at the lost of their rulers. Today was the day of the funeral and earlier Anna knock my door asking me to come out so I could attend. But I can't, my powers are still out of control and I can't risk going out like this. As much I will like to attend and show respects to them I just can't and I know the will totally understand.

The sun was going down when another knock brought me out of my endless thoughts.

_"Elsa, Please I know you're in there__  
__People are asking where you've been__  
__They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to__  
__I'm right out here for you__  
__Just let me in___

_We only have each other__  
__It's just you and me__  
__What are we gonna do?___

_Do you wanna build a snowman?"__  
_  
I heard Anna sang as I dropped my back to the door and hugged my legs. I buried my face between my legs staring to cry...again. Why am I supposed to do...

3 years have passed since the lost of my parents. I wasn't a Queen yet, the Council members decided that on my 21th birthday I should become Queen of Arendelle. In these 3 years all I did was to sit on my father's desk and sign papers and agreements with other kingdoms, without coming out of the castle.

So today was the coronation day and I couldn't be more nervous. I had my gloves on, and I had decided to keep them up all night. But that night everything went wrong  
But let's say if night never had happened my life wouldn't be as it is now...


	3. New life

A month has passed since the great thaw, and Anna and I couldn't be closer, finally. She has Kristoff now and I'm happy that she found someone like him, because I can see how he looks at her, with so much love. Kristoff and I have talked several times, especially when he stays for dinner, so I can say that he's my friend. My first human friend.

I am a Queen now accepted mostly as who I am. But I'm still, I don't know sad I can tell, because the day I built my ice palace was the day I thought I could be entirely free, being who I am without anyone of my kingdom judging me. That day I thought I will begin a new life, a life were my powers won't be a secret, a life were maybe I could end up having true love, loving a beautiful man or woman. But that wasn't possible because Anna made me see that my powers weren't danger, that they are beautiful, she made me realized that the people of Arendelle needed me, that she needed me; I can't just walk away from that so easily. All my life I've learn to be selfless, to put other needs before your owns, that's who I am, a selfless lady, I can't afford to think about myself especially know that I have a kingdom to rule.

"Elsa, Can we talk?" Anna said entering the library

"Yes, Anna come sit" I said pointing a spot on the couch

She open her mouth and the shut it again. Hesitating she finally said "I was wondering if you could tell me the whole story...you know about why you locked up in your room, I know it was about yours powers, but I feel like there's something I don't know"

I breath slowly closing me eyes.  
"It's okay is you don't want to tell me, I'll understand" she said with her face down.

"No, Anna you deserve to know...everything, I won't keep anything from you" I replied lifting her head so my eyes met hers. "When we were little you will always wake me up at night so we could go play around, me using my powers. One night we were at the ballroom playing around, you were jumping in every pile of snow I made for you, I asked you to slow down, but you didn't listen and continue to jump..." I paused. Closing my eyes I continued "I slipped I'm my own ice, you jump and I hadn't made another pile of snow so before you hit the ground I shot hoping another pile of snow will formed, but instead it hit you in your head". I open my eyes to see the expression of Anna; she was amused because what I just told her.

..."I screamed calling Mama and Papa, I hugged you tight telling you I was sorry and that everything will be okay, Mama and Papa enter the room worried to see you in my arms unconscious. Papa told us he knew what to do, so we took you to the trolls, and Grand Pabbie replace all memories of me using my magic with memories of us playing in winter. That's when Papa decided to close the gates, reduced the staff, and moved me into a new room so the people of Arendelle and you wouldn't find out of my powers" I couldn't hold my tears anymore so I let them out.

"Oh Elsa I'm so sorry about everything, I know Papa and Mama where doing what they thought was best for us, but I can't imagine the life you have lived, if I could just change events I would do it . Please don't cry, we are together and happy now, all you ever dreamed of" she said hugging me tight

I let I relief sound "oh Anna I love you so much"

"I love you more Elsa" she said to me. 

Six months have passed and Anna and Kristoff are getting married. I was so thrilled for them! I can't believe it my little sister getting married, wow! She recently turned 19 years old, so she would make a lovely young beautiful bride.

That day the palace was a chaos, people walking down the halls getting everything prepared. I walked in the dining hall were my cousin Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince Consort Eugene where having breakfast. They had arrived 2 days ago, it was the second time I seen her (I went to her wedding 5 months ago), and she was very nice and full of joy (just like Anna) and her husband was a very kind man besides of his past.

"Good morning Elsa" they said together.

"Good morning Rapunzel, Eugene" I replied, "Have you seen Anna around?"

"I don't know, she must be all over the place going crazy, I was like that the day of my wedding" she giggled

I smiled "okay, thank you, excuse me" I said walking out the room.

I wonder the halls looking for the bride to be, my mind wonder as I walked, what I am gonna do with my love life? I reject all the suitors I ever had, and if I keep doing that people will start to think something must be going on. I could accept at least two of my suitors, they are handsome and with big heart, I can marry one of them if the council members would ask me to, but when I think what couples do in marriage... Oh god I can't have sex with someone I don't love! How I am supposed to do that. Mama always said that the sex is the act that you do with the one you love the most, it was awkward having that conversation with her, but at least she told me. I haven't fall in love with anyone yet, and I don't know if it would be a man or woman because I'm attracted to both, but still none of my suitors are enough for me, maybe it has to be a girl...well I don't know, I will let destiny pick.

"Anna!" I call for her as I enter the kitchen. She had an expression of frustration in her face, talking to everyone that passed in front of her. 'Oh poor people, Anna must be driving them crazy'.

"Elsa, hey!" she said running towards me hugging.

"Come on Anna we have to get you ready" I said returning the hug.

We arrived at her room, and I started brushing her hair.

"Oh Elsa, what if everything goes wrong? Or if I fall walking towards the altar, or the plates of food were ruined, or the cake will be crushed my some crazy man trying to ruin my weeding?!...or worse what if Kristoff…do…doesn't show up?!" Anna said so fast it was hard to keep up what she was saying.

"Anna…Anna!" I told her trying to stop her. I put my hands in her shoulders. "Nothing about what you just say will happen, everything will go perfect as you planned, and Kristoff he wouldn't do that, he loves you so much, I can see it his eyes…love and desire" I said to Anna smiling.

"Desire?" Anna said in shock. I turned her around so she was now facing the mirror.

"Yes Anna, desire" I told her.

"Elsa…" Anna said blushing, "I'm afraid, about doing it, you know, the thing couples do…"

"Anna, I can't tell about this subject, because I have never experienced it myself, but Mama told me that if it's the right person there's nothing to be afraid of, so if you and Kristoff love each other so much everything will be okay" I said a little awkward for talking of this.

"Okay then" Anna said timidly

Then the maids came in the room to get Anna change and ready, I kiss her forehead before leaving the room and walked to my hiding place to get ready myself.


	4. New feelings

The ceremony started, I was outside waiting with Anna the moment for her to walk down the aisle, and since Papa isn't here, it's me who will walk besides Anna. She looked amazing. Her hair tight in a beautiful artistic bun, her dress was glowing; it was a white gown with an A-line over blouse effect. The high rounded lace collar was trimmed with pearls embroidery, sleeves were elbow length and a Watteau detachable train was enhanced with lace insertions. Her bouffant, silk illusion veil was attached to lace flower encrusted with pearls and crystals. Her makeup was light, so she looked natural, 'my sister doesn't need makeup to look gorgeous' I thought.

"Anna you look so beautiful, Mama and Papa will be so proud of you" I said squeezing her arm.

"Oh Elsa I wish they could be here with us" she said with a sad smile.

"They are looking us from heaven" I said hugging her.

The music started, Olaf and Sven were the first ones; Olaf throwing flower petals and Sven carrying the rings. We began walking through the door, our elbows locked together. Anna was shaking and I whisper "everything will be fine". People stand up as they saw us, all eyes on Anna. There were like 300 hundred people on the chapel, Kings, Queens, Princesses, Princes, Lords, Dukes, etc... We reach the aisle and I placed Anna's hand in Kristoff's and gave him a big smile.

The ceremony proceeded without any type of difficulty. At the end the bishop said "I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride", Anna's face lighten up as Kristoff's face come near her, they share a long a kiss as everybody clapped their hands.

The ballroom was full of people, I sat at my throne just watching everyone enjoy. Kai cleared his throat "May I have your attention please. Let me introduce you to Prince Consort Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle and Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arendelle" the two entered the room with huge smiles in their faces and waving to everyone. They walked to stand next to my throne; I stand up and hugged them both.

"Congratulations to you both" I said

"Thank you" they replied delighted.

Anna took my hands in hers "you're next big sister, there's a ballroom full of people, it's time for you to search" she said giving me a wink as I blushed.

"We'll see" I said trying to avoid the topic, so the conversation didn't go far.

The night proceed normal, dinner was served (soup, roast and ice cream as Anna requested) and then the orchestra stared playing, I shared a dance with four handsome Princes (since I had control of my powers, I wasn't afraid of hurting anyone), they were horrible as people, just caring about pleasure and my power as a Queen, and by the look in their faces I felt like they undressing me with their eyes. Suddenly this handsome man came offering me a dance 'Prince James of Legoecia', he was tall, with sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and his body was muscular. We talked and dance, he was totally flirting with me but I was too shy to flirt back.

"Elsa you're a beautiful and elegant woman with a wonderful big heart" James said grabbing my hand. We were walking the halls jut talking about life.

"Thank you" I replied blushing heavily, no one had ever called me beautiful except for my family and some of my maids. 'He grabbed my hand!' I thought, I can say I felt attractive to him but not enough for me to love him one day. Eventually I will have to be married to a man, that's the right thing for a Queen to do, but sometimes I really really wished it was a beautiful woman. But if destiny wants me marrying a man I think Prince James will be a great pick, but I have to know him better.

We returned to ballroom as our hands unlocked. He excused himself as he went to talk to his father.

"Queen Elsa" I heard a female voice behind me. I turn around and saw this young girl, her hair was light brown, her beautiful eyes chocolate brown, her skin was tan, like she had received sun lately, I think she was just 2 inches taller than me, her body was thin like mine, but hers was better, I can't deny she was stunning. "I'm Princess Sophie of Welaf" She said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Princess Sophie" I said as elegant as possible, her eyes were making me melt inside and I had this strange feeling I can't describe.

"My father King Phillip of Welaf has talked about you a lot, saying you're powers are amazing and you are a brave woman for ruling a kingdom just at 21" she said smiling.

"Well I don't consider myself a brave woman, but if you want to see my powers I can show you" I replied shyly.

"That will be amazing!" She said thrilled.

"Come with me" I told her smiling, no one had ever showed that much interest in my powers except for my sister, and it felt amazing.

We reach the third floor and went to the balcony that had view to the garden. I hit the ground with my foot and the floor now was covered with ice like the day I created the ice rink for my people. Sophie laughed cheerfully; her beautiful laugh took my breath away. I locked those thoughts away and started forming snowflakes all over the place.

"Queen you're powers are flawless" she said moving around the ice.

We talk for about an hour. She told me her father had sent her, so she could talk to me and become trade partners with Arendelle.

"Okay I will arrange meetings with the council Members the next 2 weeks and you'll be more than welcome to stay in the castle" I said. She will be the first guest Arendelle will ever have and I felt nervous and exited at the same time.

"Thank you, but there's no need to stay here in the castle I have a bedroom back in my boat" she replied timidly.

"Oh no, no, no I can't have you sleeping in a boat when there's enough bedrooms here for you to sleep, so I insist... And call me Elsa please" I said. The thought of her staying for 2 weeks make me feel elated.

"Okay then, thank you Elsa" she said bowing. My name sounded wonderful when she says it.

It was 2 a.m., and the newlywed couple where saying goodbye to everyone and getting ready to go to their new bedroom they will share as a married couple. I was outside the ballroom waiting for them to come out.

"Goodnight Elsa" Kristoff told me nervously.

"Goodnight Kristoff" I replied smiling, he was really nervous about what's about to come next for him.

"Can you give us a minute please honey" Anna told Kristoff.

"Oh sure" he said walking away awkwardly.

"Oh my god Elsa I'm dying inside, I don't know what to do, I have read books and everything but I'm afraid! What if it hurts too much and I don't like it?" She said breathing heavily.

"Anna calm down, everything will be okay, I can tell he looks nervous too, so you both need to calm down and just go with it, besides, you don't have to do it today, you guys can wait a while" I said to her trying to calm her down.

"No! I want to do it today, because it's our special day, but yes I will try to go with it" she said hugging me.

"Good luck and 'Goodnight' " I told her as she went to get Kristoff.

I search for Sophie, I needed to distract myself from thinking what my little sister will be doing in the next hours with her newly husband.

"Sophie! If you let me I can show you your room" I said as I reach her.

"That'll be great" she replied.

As we walk down the hall I felt her eyes on me all the time. I glanced at her and she gave me a flirty look. I cleared my throat. 'Breath Elsa, breath'

"So tell me do you have any siblings?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have three older brothers that are professionals in the art of teasing me" she said playfully.

"Wow I can imagine living around men all the time" I told her giggling.

"Yeah it's tough. But they are my protectors you know, they won't let anything bad happen to me, and if it does they will go crazy mad" she replied smiling.

"Lucky you. I imagine you have a boyfriend, do you?" I asked her wanting to know since I met her few hours ago.

"How can you say?" She replied to my wonder with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you are a beautiful young lady" I told her timidly.

She blushed and replied "thank you, but I don't have a boyfriend and I never had. Let me say I think for a stunning lovely Queen like you, you should have a line of suitors after you, and let's say I saw you today talking with that man and he was totally into you" she said winking

I felt happiness when she told me she didn't have a boyfriend. And she called me 'stunning lovely Queen' oh god this girl is making me feel more things as she continue to talk, control yourself Elsa, you just met her.

"Well thank you, and I have had a quite few proposals for courtship and even marriage but I have decline them all, and yes I was talking to Prince James and was flirting with me but I don't like him that way, his handsome and with big heart but I realized I'm not searching for that kind of love" I replied talking without thinking.

"That kind of love, what do you mean?" She wondered.

"Mmm...Oh we are here" I said awkwardly, thank goodness we arrived the room because I had no idea how to respond to that question.

"Oh well thank you Elsa and good night" she said.

"Good night Sophie, if you need anything my room is around the corner" I told her pointing the direction.

"Great" she replied opening the door.

"Goodnight then" I said walking away to my room.

That night I slept thinking about her, how gorgeous she was. That night I dreamt with her, about kissing her and in my dream it felt amazing.


	5. Fantasizing

I woke up with a huge smile in my face, yesterday I met the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and dreamt the most wonderful thing. I wished it could be real.

I went to the dining hall greeting everyone joyfully as I walked. I entered and saw Anna and Rapunzel talking quietly. Anna's enormous smile confirmed to me her night was stupendous.

"Good morning girls" I said…"Anna I can tell by the look in your face your night was excellent" I told her gladly.

She blushed heavily "Good morning Elsa, ummmm, yeah it was excellent. It hurt at the beginning but then pleasure takes over your body" she replied with dreamy eyes as Rapunzel just giggled covering her mouth.

"Okay, okay I'm glad you had a wonderful night but please, no details, thinking about my little sister doing...that, makes me feel awkward" I said not wanting to meet her eyes

"Hahahaha sorry then" she replied her face turning red like a tomato.

Suddenly Sophie entered the room looking beautiful to my eyes; her light brown hair was loose and came over her shoulders.

"Good morning" she said to all us.

"Good morning Sophie, come sit next me" I told her, not able to hide my excitement.

"Good morning princess Sophie" Rapunzel and Anna told her. Anna looking at me waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I forgot to inform you because of your busy night that Sophie will be staying with us for 2 weeks. We will be meeting with the Council members so that the Kingdom of Welaf can be trade partners with Arendelle" I explained to Anna.

"It will be a pleasure having you here, I will be leaving in two days to Corona for my honey moon, but in two short days we can have fun together" Anna told Sophie

"That'll be great", she glanced at me mischievously. My heart sank; I wonder what she was thinking.

I extend my hand to reach a spoon unaware that Sophie was doing the same and our hands touched. I felt electricity traveling my body. I blushed.

"Sorry" I grabbed the spoon and gave it to her, our eyes meeting and my heart beating fast.

Anna watched us smiling with an eyebrow raised and as soon as I finished my breakfast she followed me to my room, leaving Rapunzel and Sophie talking happily in the dining room.

"So, anything you want to tell me Elsa? Any news about yesterday? Did you meet a man or..." She paused staring doubtingly at me.

"Or what, Anna?" I said trying to figure out what was her point.

"...or woman?" She said without hesitation.

I froze sitting on my bed, not able to reply to her. How did she figure it out? Was it to obvious? What will she tell me? Will she approve or convince me to hide it and tell me that I'll have to eventually marry a man?, well I'm attracted to both man and woman but honestly in my dreams I prefer the idea to end up loving a woman.

"A woman? Anna what are you talking about?" I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Elsa I saw the look in your face when Sophie entered the dining hall, how you talk to her and see her with desire. You're attracted to her" she told me trying to make eye contact with me.

"Anna I..." I was speechless, I can't deny this to her.

"That's why you have turned down all your suitors. Yesterday I saw you spend some time with Prince James, then leaving the ballroom with him and an hour later you two came back and since that you were avoiding him. Was something he did?" Anna asked me taking my hands in hers.

"Anna..." I turn down my face, "...he was flirting with me and then he grabbed my hand, I won't lie I felt butterflies in my stomach, but with him it wasn't right, and yes I have turned down all my suitors 'cause I'm searching a different person...Anna I like both man and woman, I can't hide it from you, and I've never felt for a man the way that I feel when I see Sophie" I replied blushing.

"Elsa, I'm glad for you, I have told you many times that no matter what, I will always love you for who you are; I accept your powers and I will accept the people you choose to love" she said squeezing my hands.

I let out a relief sound and throw my body into Anna's arms crying of happiness

"Anna I'm so happy, and all my happiness is because of you. You were the first one to accept my powers and know my love interests. You are the best sister and I love you so so much" I told her hugging her tight..."all this years I tried to concealed not just my powers but my sexuality, but If I want to be truly happy I have to let my heart guide me and not my mind" I sat up straight and looked at her.

She smile hugely at me and I smiled back. Then my face came serious.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked worried.

"Anna I'm afraid, I can't like a girl publicly, people won't accept me, and years ago I decided I will end up marrying a man just to hide my sexuality, but I can't do that anymore. What am I gonna do?" I told her upset.

"Elsa first of all, people will accept your love interests eventually, as they did with your powers. And you can't marry a man Elsa! If you don't really love him you can't, after what you've lived you deserve to be truly happy for the rest of your life, and if it's with a girl go with it! Don't be afraid of showing people who you truly are. Some people will approve some will not, but other people don't decide your future or your personal interests, you do, so just try to be happy" Anna clarified that to me, thank you god for sending me an amazing sister.

"You are right, if I want to be with a woman I will...but there's another problem, what if Sophie doesn't like me back?, I don't even know if she likes girls, and I'm already fantasizing with her!" I yelled feeling disappointment to that thought. I quickly throw my hand to my mouth, not wanting anyone outside to be aware about what we were talking.

"Well I've seen her expression when she sees you, and now that I consider myself a love expert I can say she's totally into you" Anna said playfully to me, and I laugh when she said she consider herself a love expert, Ha! Yeah, sure.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, I am a love expert" she said lifting her head.

"Yeah sure" I said punching her playfully.

She rolled her eyes "Well, come on, we better go find out if she likes you" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me outside my room.

10 minutes later...

"Okay, just go knock her door and ask her to go for a walk with you, that simple" Anna said encouraging me.

"What if she refuses?" I asked worried

"You are the Queen for god's sake, she won't refuse you, and besides maybe she's already fantasizing about you" I blushed and went to knock her door.

I stared at the door having second thoughts. I was about to knock when the door opened unexpectedly. Sophie screamed as she saw me and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Elsa you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said between breaths putting a hand in her heart.

I laugh hard too "well I was just about to knock so I could ask you if you wanted to come for a walk with me" I asked hopping her answer will be 'yes'.

"It will be my pleasure" she said joyfully and nervously at the same time, "may I ask where?"

She was nervous? Was that a good or bad sign? …"To the garden"

We walked in the garden appreciating nature's beauty. Our hands so close that sometimes they brush and send shivers all over my body. I tried to control myself because I was being kind of obvious.

"Are you alright? Are you cold?" She asked me as she stands in front of me folding her arms.

"No, because of my powers I can't feel the cold" I replied feeling nervous at her wondering look.

"So why are you shivering?" She raised one of her beautiful thick eyebrow.

"I...I...I don't know" I said without thinking. Fuck Elsa 'I don't know!' that was your answer? Great.

"How strange" she said looking me with her eyes almost closed.

"So...tell me about yourself anything at all, if we want to be friends we need to know each other right?" I requested. Friends, really? Well I need to start getting to her slowly, I thought.

"Well first let me share with you I'm 20 years old, I was born February 2th, my childhood was normal, getting in trouble around the castle with my brothers teasing me all the time. I was kind of a tomboy because most of the time I will follow them and do all the boys things they did. It was when I turned 16 I started behaving more like a lady (my mother almost cried when she saw me that way)." She laughed, I guess some memory came to her mind..."but tell me your story, I bet it's more interesting"

"Well my story isn't good at all, my life was miserable and depressing" I replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me, I will understand perfectly" she said worried about me.

"Actually I want to tell you, I've never told my story to anyone except for Anna and Kristoff, and they're both family. I will tell you because I know I can trust you" I told her. She smiled flattered.

We walked and we sat in a bench that was in front of one of the many fountains of the castle. I started narrating my life, she listen to every word I said for 30 minutes making all kinds of expressions as the words came out of my mouth. As I finished some tears streamed down my rosy cheeks.

Her fingertips cleared them from my face. I controlled myself so I wouldn't shiver at her touch, again.

"I'm so sorry you lived that Elsa, I can't even think of all the emotions you felt at those times. Now, don't cry, those days are gone, buried in the past; you have your sister close now, and your kingdom is happy with the gates open. I'm glad I've met you because I will be your friend always and I will make sure your life is awesome" then of that she hugged me, our bodies against each other. Wow she was so warm and soft, and she smelled like fresh strawberries, I wonder if her lips will taste like strawberries. I wanted to freeze that moment and stay in her arms for hours.

We walked back inside, if was time to eat and we will be having our first meeting with the Council members after lunch.

* * *

**Hello readers, I hope you are liking my story so far, I'm nervous because this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Sorry if I have spelling problems, but I'm not a professional writter.**

**When I saw the movie I picture Elsa as a lesbian, because in the movie she represents a girl that is different and tries to hide who she is, afraid of what people will think of her. But I also think of her as a loving woman waiting for the right man to come, so maybe after this fic I might right one (where she falls in love with Jack Frost, I love the idea of those two being together)**

**Let me know what you think of the story and I am open to suggestions**

_**P.S I change Sophie's physical appearance**_

**'Till next time**


	6. Experiencing

Everyone had finished their plates; I refer to Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Sophie and me. Now we sat talking about some crazy horror stories that some of us had heard. Kristoff and Eugene were the ones that talked the most at this topic; because they had lived a different life in 'the wild' I can say.

"...legend says that the banshee wails nearby when someone is about to die" Kristoff finished his legend with emotion.

Rapunzel smirked "That is stupid! they're just legends guys" she refreshed

"Don't be so sure Rapunzel, some of my coworkers claimed to have seen the banshee rounding the woods" Kristoff say with a sinister voice.

Rapunzel laughed. Suddenly we turn our faces to Anna that let a loud gasp.

"But Kristoff, your coworkers never go too far land! They always maintain near this territory!" Anna yelled scared.

"Anna do you really believe this?" Sophie asked her. We all let a small chuckle.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, I believe things easily, especially this kind of stuff" Anna replied angry, wrapping her arms.

"Honey, they claimed to have seen the banshee, they could be lying" Kristoff said putting her arm around my sister trying to calm her down. Then Anna hugged him and Kristoff turn his face to us and gave us a wink. We let a silent giggle so Anna wouldn't hear.

"All this stuff is a lie don't believe it Anna, besides we're safe in this castle, no one can penetrate the walls without being seen" I told her with security in my voice.

Of coarse this legends were all lie, they were invented by people that wanted to scare others just for fun. I'm not buying any of it; Anna seems to be the only one.

"Well I feel kind of an idiot for my reaction, as if I was a kid" she giggled. Everyone smiled at her, and she blushed.

"If you can excuse me, Sophie and I have a meeting to attend, so we must get going" I alleged as I stand up. Anna gave me a wink and I returned her with an 'I will kill you' look for doing that in front of everyone.

* * *

The meeting went good; some Welaf people that had come with Sophie joined us. We talk mostly of all the tradable goods Arendelle and Welaf had to offer. We spent in the same topic for almost an hour. The Council members decided to continue tomorrow.

I had to finish signing some papers of payments for the people who worked on Anna's weeding. Anna had offer to do that herself but I refused, being recently married she had to spend her day with Kristoff. Sophie went back to her room a little upset. Was she upset because she can't be with me right now? I don't really know, but if it is for that maybe she likes me. I smiled to myself, 'don't let your hopes up' I mentally said.

I spend all afternoon locked and what used to be my father's office, going through papers tiredly. Sometime I wished I could just be this normal girl without the weight of a Kingdom on my shoulders, thankfully I have my sister who's more than willing to help me. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in" I command with a tired voice.

The door open and Gerda's face popped out, "your Majesty, dinner's ready" she said.

"Thank you Gerda, I'll be there in a minute" I replied as she shut the door. I inhale slowly as I stood up, leaving all the work behind, 'I will continue tomorrow, tonight I will relax' I told myself.

When I arrived the dining room a noticed everyone was already there.

"Hey guys, sorry for coming late I was working" I explained.

"You're not late, we were just sitting when you came" Anna corrected.

"Okay then". I order the waiters to bring dinner.

After all finished dessert I stood up.

"Well, I propose we go to the third floor living room to have fun" I proposed.

"Oh yeah, what kind of fun are you referring to, my Queen?" Sophie asked mischievous.

When I saw her face I almost fainted. Regaining myself I said "Well, meet me there in 5 minutes and you'll see, but Sophie stay with me I need your help"

Everyone else stared at me uncertain and kind of elated, they made their way to one of the living rooms this castle have. I started running to the kitchen Sophie behind trying to keep up, thrilled about I was going to do.

"You know you look so mysterious right now, I wish I could read your mind" she said as we stopped in front of the kitchen.

"You'll see" I said giving her a flirt look. Omg did I just did that? Well at least when I feel adrenaline in my body I can flirt with her.

We went to the area where all alcoholics' drinks were kept.

"I see the Queen wants to get drunk tonight" Sophie said as she put an arm around my shoulder looking at all the bottles.

"I never had drank before but somehow my body is calling it" I replied searching for champagne bottles. "You look for three bottles of red wine please"

I grabbed three bottles of champagne. As we left the kitchen carrying the six bottles, all of the kitchen staff followed us with their eyes.

"Goodnight everyone" I said trying to sound the must regal way possible. As we closed the door I started laughing hard.

"As more time we spend together the more you surprise me" Sophie giggled.

We walked laughing quietly when we bumped into Kai.

"Your Majesties what are you doing with all that bottles?" He asked to both of us in shock.

"Hey Kai we're just trying to have a little bit of fun" I said cheerfully.

"Be careful your Highness, drinking can lead to bad places"

"Oh Kai don't be silly, we're all adults now"

"Oh Elsa we forgot the glasses!" Sophie said before Kai responded.

"Oh, can you do me the favor to send someone with six glasses to the third floor living room please" I asked him.

"Immediately ma'am" Kai bowed to us and continue to walk.

We enter the living room smiling maliciously with the bottles in our hands.

"Elsa! You want to drink?!, that is your definition of fun?" Anna asked surprised. "I thought you were gonna do something with your powers!" She continued.

"Come on Anna, just do it" I told cheering her up.

"Let's do it!" Rapunzel yelled exited.

"Wow I never thought I will see you doing this 'Queen'" Eugene said with a grin in his face. I created a layer of frost on the champagne bottles.

"Shut up! you and Kristoff help me open the bottles" I command as I handed Kristoff a corkscrew.

We heard a knock on the door.

"The glasses are here!" Sophie said standing up happily.

The night was stupendous, just talking about stupid things. I was feeling a little dizzy after 4 glasses of champagne. After seven glasses I can tell I was already drunk.

"Hey! Hey! Eugene why did you stop drinking?!" I yelled pointing finger to him.

"Chill out Queeny, I had drank a lot my whole life, so I decided tonight I will take care of all your drunken asses" he said hugging a drunk Rapunzel tight.

"I say we play!" A drunken Kristoff proposed.

"Yeah!" Both Sophie and Anna yelled raising their glasses.

"I propose truth or dare!" Kristoff said standing up.

"Let's do it!" I grabbed Sophie's hand unconsciously dragging her to sit on the floor. We all sat in a circle expectantly.

"Well I'm the sober and older one here so I should start" Eugene said. "I pick...Kristoff! Truth or dare?"

"Okay...Dare!" Kristoff replied.

"I dare you to act like a woman for one minute" Eugene challenged him.

Without hesitation Kristoff put one hand in his hip and the other one was brushing his blonde her. "OH MY GOD girls! I can't believe we are all here together, we're gonna have so much fun. Do you think that boy 'Joseph' likes me, uhh I hope he does 'cause he's so hotttt!, ...Ew, Eugene you need to put some makeup on that face of yours before someone notice that big pimple on your nose!" Kristoff started talking moving his arms in a girly mode that made Anna, Rapunzel, Sophie and I burst into laugh uncontrollably.

"Kris...Kristoff... That's no ho...how girls talk!" Rapunzel told him between breaths

"And I don't have a pimple in my nose!" Eugene recalled angry.

"I've heard girls talking like that Rapunzel, and I'm just joking Eugene" Kristoff laughed.

"My turn!...I pick Elsa...truth or dare?" Kristoff asked me winking an eye to me.

"Truth!" I said exited.

"Do you like someone?" He asked.

"Common Kristoff, that's a stupid and common question" Anna and Rapunzel claimed.

"Oh girls hush! I will answer it...Yes, I like someone" I added surely of my answer.

"Who?" The four people asked me, except Anna who already knew the answer.

"The question was 'do you like someone', not 'who do you like?' So I won't tell! And besides you can't ask two questions in one turn" I respond happy for leaving them wondering.

"Damn I didn't thought of that" Kristoff said disappointed.

"So, my turn! Ha, let's see, Sophie!" I turned to see does chocolate eyes that I love. "Truth or dare?" I asked with a flirty smile.

"Truth my lovely Queen" she respond winking an eye to me. God I love this girl, I mentally said biting my lip.

"Have you ever kissed someone and how many times?" I asked her.

"Yes, three times, two different people" she replied saying more information than the one I asked. She took a sip of her glass never leaving her eyes from mine.

I felt jealously forming in my chest. I wish I could be one of those people.

"My turn! Anna truth or dare?" Sophie asked.

"Truth" Anna responded thrilled.

"Tell me, what is the naughtiest thing you've done to Kristoff?" She asked as we all giggled, even Kristoff and Anna (we all were too drunk to have second thoughts or judging)

"I've made him a hand job" she said looking at Kristoff hungrily.

"But I thought you guys had sex" I inquire.

"Yes Elsa, but that was making love, it wasn't naughty on the way Sophie is asking" she added, Kristoff was just looking at Anna with a dumb smile not caring that we were talking about his private life.

"Oh I see, but what is a hand job?" I asked looking at Anna.

Everyone burst in laughing making me jump in surprise.

"You are so innocent Queeny" Eugene expressed as the others continued laughing.

"Hey stop making fun of me and tell me!" I demanded feeling so dizzy and stupid for the effects of the alcohol. They could tell me what a hand job is but probably tomorrow I won't remember it.

"Is when you put your hand around a guys you know what...and you rub it up and down" Anna explained to me.

"Ohhhhh" I answered with an awkward look in my face.

"Oh yes she did that" Kristoff said kissing Anna passionately.

"Okay horny lovebirds its Anna's turn!" Rapunzel exclaimed, and then the two separated.

"Rapunzel, truth or…or dare?" Anna said trying to catch her breath

"Dare!" She said happily.

"I dare you to...to attempt to do pole dancing on that pillar" Anna commanded pointing the pillar.

"Easy" she said standing up and wrapping her leg around the pillar, and going around it bringing her torso back. Then out of nowhere she fell hard to the floor. We laughed so hard, that my stomach started aching. Rapunzel laid there laughing with us.

"Okay honey I think you're too drunk for doing pole dancing" Eugene said picking her up.

"Oh yeah, I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Rapunzel said putting a hand on her mouth.

"Come on, let's go to our bedroom now" Eugene told her picking her up bridal style. "Sorry guys, I need to take care of her, you're all drunk so I hope you do nothing stupid, Goodnight" he shut the door and the four of us where left alone.

"Sooo...Sophie what do you think of gay people?" Anna asked her.

Omg Anna! What are you doing? It will be too obvious. I was drunk but I was still aware what my sisters plans where. I looked at her with death eyes, and moved my mouth in a way expressing the word 'STOP'.

"Ahaha gay people?" Sophie repeated putting a hand under her jaw, "well I think they're fabulous and exotic"

"Glad to here that" Anna replied with a grin on her face. I was glad of her answer but still Anna was going too far. I may be overreacting but I feel like Sophie suspects about me.

Sophie looked at me and I smiled at her, suddenly she grabbed my hand. She stood up dragging me to the sofa. She sat and placed me on her lap, putting her arms around me. Oh it feels amazing being this way with her.

She put her mouth closed to ear and whisper "Why do you have to be so fucking hot?" She asked kissing my neck. I shiver went I felt her lips brushing my neck.

I turn around to face her seeing her gorgeous chocolate eyes so close to mine, "I should be the one asking you that" I said as our faces where coming closer.

'You are drunk Elsa stop!' I heard a voice in my head, 'you'll regret this' it continued, 'you won't remember tomorrow so you can do whatever you want' I heard a malicious voice, 'you really want your first kiss to be like this?' The other voice asked.

We were centimeters away, I could feel her alcoholic breath so close to my mouth. A loud moan brought us to reality. Ours faces backed away. I stood up and saw Anna and Kristoff behind the sofa making out intensely; both were touching all of their bodies, Kristoff pulling up Anna's dress to the level of her hips.

"OMG! Anna, Kristoff stop doing that in here!, go back to your room please, I don't wanna see a couple having sex in front of my eyes" I yelled.

"Okay, Okay...we're sorry, we are leaving now" Anna replied, she and Kristoff run out at the door giggling.

"Mmm...I'm feeling very strange right now so I should get going" I told Sophie rubbing my head and closing my eyes.

"I should return to my bedroom too" she came near to me and placed her hands on my hips, "Goodnight beautiful" she kissed my cheek and then she turn walking away from me.

I touched my cheek and remained like that for what seemed an hour; she kissed my cheek and called me beautiful. I don't know what to think, we're both out of our minds right now, maybe she doesn't even meant doing that.

As I walked to my room I fell to the floor three times, at the third one I gave up and I laid on the floor for almost 20 minutes (I think), my head spinning and I started laughing out of nowhere. The door in front of me opened and I felt some strong arms picking me.

"Come on Elsa, I'll get you to your room" I heard a distant voice telling me, I think it was Eugene.

"Where's Sophie? I want Sophie to carry me not you!" I demanded.

"What? Elsa shut up, you're too drunk" he responded.

I felt the softness of my bed as Eugene put me down.

"Here you go, goodnight" he said shutting the door.

I stood up on my bed and started jumping on it, I was feeling so free and alive, but it was over when I hit the ground and twisted my ankle.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I yelled grabbing my ankle.

I started feeling this horrible feeling forming inside me and coming through my throat. I knew I was gonna throw up, so I tried my best to contain it and did everything I could to reach the bathroom. When I reached the toilet I couldn't contain it anymore so I just let it all out. I felt terrible.

I went to my bed not caring of changing my dirty clothe and fell asleep immediately.


	7. Undertow

I heard loud knocks on the distance. My eyes started open slowly not knowing what was happening.

"Queen Elsa?" I female voice said far far away.

"Queen are you alright?" The voice was coming nearer.

I slowly sat up rubbing my head where there was a strong headache. 'What the hell?' I asked myself watching the mess in my room, my clothes were all dirty from what I think was vomit, it smelled disgusting, my hair was all tangled as usual but this time it was worse.

"Your majesty you are starting to worry me, please open up" this time I recognize it was Gerda's voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said loudly.

I stood up and felt my ankle hurting badly.

"What happen to me?" I asked myself

I started walking clumsily to the door trying not to put too much weight on my ankle. I slowly open up the door popping my head out.

"Hey Gerda" I said trying to sound innocent.

She pushed the door open stepping inside the room "its 12 a.m. Elsa, you have work to do! Only Eugene and Rapunzel are the ones up and the others..." She stopped as she looked at me with huge eyes..."what on earth happened to you dear?" She asked as she brought her hands to her head.

"Mmm, I don't really remember...the last thing I remember was having my fifth glass of champagne" I said trying to hide my face waiting for her reaction.

"For god sake Elsa! You and the others where all drunk right?" She exclaimed putting her hands in her hips.

"Just remind me not to drink in excess next time" I told her rubbing my head, "I feel so bad right now"

"You got a hangover dear, come on let me get you out of this dress, and I'll send maids to prepare your bath" she said pulling me to my dresser, she then noticed the way I was walking. "Why are you walking like this?"

"Mmm...I think I might have twisted my ankle but I don't know how" I responded awkwardly.

"Oh dear, oh dear! I'll send a healer later then" she told me getting my dress off.

When I was clean and ready, I headed slowly to the dining room for lunch. The doctor told me it wasn't a serious injury, so I have to walk slowly not trying to put too much weight on my ankle.

"Hello Queeny, I tell by your face you loved drinking last night" Eugene said sarcastically as I entered the room.

"Shut up" I told him sitting in my seat.

"I don't remember anything" Sophie said closing her eyes.

"Me neither" Anna and Kristoff said at the same time.

"I understand you guys, Elsa why were you walking like that?" Rapunzel expressed.

"It seems like I twisted my ankle but I don't really remember how" I told lifting my shoulders.

"Well I found you outside of our room laying on the floor laughing loudly, so maybe you fell there" Eugene said.

"Maybe" I replied ashamed.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" Eugene asked all of us

We shook our heads. Eugene breath and started telling us the events, and how we ended playing 'truth or dare'; it was funny to hear it though, but now everyone knew Kristoff acted like a woman, I like someone, that Sophie have kissed two people, Anna made a hand job to Kristoff, and that Rapunzel attempted pole dancing and end up on the floor.

We laughed awkwardly, as the last night's events and confessions were told. We continued eating silently.

"God Anna I forgot you and Kristoff where leaving today!" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, our ship departs at 5 p.m. this afternoon" she replied.

"Okay, after we finish our meals I'll help you pack" I offered her.

"Thank you" Anna responded.

Twenty minutes later we were packing Anna's stuff. I wanted to ask her what a hand job was but I felt too embarrassed to ask. I hesitated several times but Anna's voice spoke first.

"Elsa stop hesitating and just tell whatever you want to tell me" Anna demanded

"Actually is a question...mmm, what is a hand job?" I asked knowing the answer wouldn't be nice.

"Is when you put your hand around a guys you know what, and you rub it up and down" she said heavily blushing.

"Oh god, okay..." I replied awkwardly; somehow back in my mind I felt I already knew that.

"I will miss you so much Anna, it will be boring around here without you" I said changing the subject.

"I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you... But hey, two weeks pass quickly that you won't even notice" she said grabbing my hand and I smiled at her..."and besides you will have Sophie around here all days, and I hope when I come back I'll find you guys kissing" she said teasing me.

"Hm, I hope so but I think nothing will happen with her Anna, I'm just daydreaming about her" I replied sadly.

"I don't know Elsa, I got a feeling you know. I have told you...the way she looks at you, there's something there" I sat on the bed wrapping my arms around me as Anna continue to talk, "look at me Elsa" she demand as I raised my head posing my eyes on hers..."I been having like images of yesterday popping in my head, and I vaguely remember seeing you and Sophie on the couch, you were on top of her, your faces inches away, that's all I can remember"

"What?!" My eyes went wide open..."do you think we kissed? Omg I can even remember" I said surprised.

"I don't know Elsa that's the last thing I recall, then all I can say is that I woke up naked beside Kristoff "she said "you need to try to remember Elsa" she told me.

"I can't, oh my what if I kissed her?...Anna my first kiss can't be like this, I was drunk!" I replied letting my body collapse on Anna's bed.

"I'm sorry Elsa, as I told you, you need to make an effort to remember or ask Sophie if she remembers" she suggested

"NO! I can't ask her that, I can't even look her in the eye if she comes in right now" I said brushing my hair nervously.

"Just ask her if she remembers anything at all, you don't have to be specific" she explained as I looked at her with worried eyes "fine, don't ask her today but you have 2 weeks left to ask her and promise me you will do it" she told me waiting for an answer.

I hesitated..."fine, I promise"

* * *

It was 5 p.m., Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Anna where now on the docks saying Goodbye to Sophie and me. I hugged Anna tight.

"Have a safe trip, enjoy your honeymoon, I'll miss you" I said afraid of what may happen on the endless see, last time someone I loved went on a trip, never came back…

"I will miss you more, see you in two weeks" Anna replied.

I turned and hug Kristoff.

"Take care of her" I whisper to him.

"I will" he responded.

I faced Rapunzel and Eugene "it was a pleasure having you here and hope you visit Arendelle soon" I hugged them too.

"Thanks to you for having us" Rapunzel added.

Sophie and I stood next to each other watching the ship getting far from us.

She turn to see me "I guess it's just you and I now" she said.

"You and I" I said blushing not able to look her straight in the eyes.


	8. Can't hide it anymore

I lay on the grass watching the clouds. It was a sunny day in Arendelle, and was one of my free days of the week...Sunday. Sophie lay next to me. Two days had passed since the others ones left to Corona. Sophie has helped me a lot in my duties and after that we've been spending time in each other's company. I still wasn't able to bring out the fact that we almost kissed the other night, and I assumed that she doesn't remember because she hasn't mention it.

I turn my head to look at her, she had her eyes closed, and she looked so peaceful. I stared at her admiring her beauty, I hadn't notice that with the sun her hair looked ginger, I looked at her thin nose, it was so beautiful that I wanted to kiss it. Her rosy lips were tempting me, she had them half open breathing natures scent, I wanted to kiss them with so much love, but I couldn't. My eyes when down to her breasts, I never had the chance to stare at them for a long time, they were perfectly rounded, they weren't big, in fact I think they were like mines, they looked so soft, they were perfect to me…

"I can feel you stating at me Elsa" those words got me out of my trance. I blushed heavily; she still had her eyes closed so she couldn't see my red face.

I tried to calm down as she open her eyes slowly. She turn her face and looked at my with those eyes I love so much.

"Hey" I told her keeping our eyes locked.

"Okay...now you're acting weird" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Mmm...I was just wondering..." I had to ask her, I promised Anna I will. I sat up and tried to find courage.

"Yes?" Sophie said sitting up and fixing her beautiful hair.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from that night?" I ask her playing with my fingers nervously.

"No, I really don't, why are you asking me this?" She wondered, I didn't respond so she continued, "Do you remember something?"

I tensed a little "oh no no... But..." Words didn't want to come out for some reason.

"What Elsa?" A desperate Sophie said.

"Anna told me she saw something" that's all I told her, I didn't wanted to tell details.

"She saw what?" She asked me wanting an answer.

"Mmm...Nothing, it's not important" I said standing up avoiding the topic, I shouldn't had bring that topic.

"Hey Elsa, tell me what's bothering you, I can see it perfectly" she stand up and came closer to me.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now" I said looking at her.

"Okay I respect that, but someday you will have to tell me" she said giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, she smelled so good I just want to taste her.

"Come on let's go to the library, I'm felling the reading mood rising in my body" she grabbed my hand sending a shiver through my body.

She turned to see me, 'Fuck fuck she noticed'

"What was that?" She asked giggling.

"Hmm... Nothing just ignore it" I said giving her a shy smiled.

She send me a disbelief looked and then she smiling shaking her head. She turned around dragging me to the library.

* * *

The next day we spent all morning on meetings with Arendelle and Welaf people. After lunch we signed the agreement for the Trade Partnership. After signing I felt so sad, because Sophie will have to leave sooner than expected.

We left the room and head to Sophie's room.

"I think this is goodbye then" I said with a sad expression.

"Wait no!, I can leave my dear friend here alone and bored, I can stay with you till Anna's back" she replied smiling "if you allowed it of course!"

"That will be wonderful!" I told full of excitement.

"Perfect! I will send a letter to my father telling him the good news and that I'll be staying here making you company" Sophie said cheerfully.

I went back to my chambers with a big smile in my face. I should tell her how I feel before she leaves, I got one week to find the right moment. I just wish with all my heart she feels the same.

* * *

It was Wednesday and everything changed that day. We were having our usual walk in the main garden before dinner. We were walking silently, I thought this was the perfect time to tell her about my feelings but my courage was nowhere to be seen. I felt our hands brushing and a shiver ran through my body.

'Fuck Elsa! You have to stop doing that, and learn how to control under her touch' I thought. Her voice got me out from my thoughts.

"Do I make you nervous?" She said as my heart skipped a beat. I turn my face down so she won't see my eyes.

"Why do you think that Sophie?" I asked not able to make eye contact

"Because every time you are near me you come exited, you blushed when I say a compliment to you, and sometimes when a touch you or our hands brush you shiver" she told me as she took a step closer to me. My heart started racing. Have she find out I like her? Oh god! Will she think I'm weird? Maybe she will return to Welaf after this. Well Anna said we almost kissed the other night...

"I'm sorry I should go to sign some papers now" I said turning away from her. Why can you just tell her? I've nothing to lose, why do I always have to run away from situations like this and not face them?

A hand grabbed my waist, and I froze in that position.

"We haven't finished talking, and for a Queen it isn't polite to walk away from a conversation" she told me. Then she placed her free hand in my chin and lifted my head so our eyes will meet. As I saw her eyes so close to me my world stopped, her eyes were and endless sea where I could get lost every time I looked at them.

I took a deep breath and replied with security in my voice "okay let's talk about feelings"

"It's obvious that you are too shy to say it, so I will say it for you...you like me" she said smiling pulling me a little closer. This girl wasn't shy at all when it comes to feelings.

I blushed and said nothing. She waited for me to talk, but when she realized I wouldn't talk she open her mouth.

"Well if you won't talk, I'll talk...every time you see my eyes you feel like you are melting inside, every time you see my body you desire it, every time you hear my laugh is music to your ears, every time we slightly touch you shiver because you want me Elsa, and don't deny it" she told brushing my cheek with her thumb.

"How do you know how I feel?" I asked her doubtfully. My heart was beating so fast I thought it will come out of my chest.

"Because I feel does things every time I see you" I swear my heart stopped beating for 5 seconds..."you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning and lovely girl I've ever met in my whole life, and not only from the outside, but especially from the inside, I like you so much and I think we both can't hide it anymore"

I stared at her with amusement, my body was feeling so weak I thought I was going to faint, I can believe this is happening. My dream is coming true.

"I...I...I ..." I couldn't speak.

"You look so freaking cute when you're nervous" she said smiling as she bite her lip. I blushed heavily, and my eyes went down to her lips that were coming near to mine. My head started coming forward instinctively. I saw her nose had little freckles that could only be seen closely. We were inches apart when I realized we were on the main garden where anyone can see us perfectly.

I quickly stepped back. Sophie looked at me with sadness as I turn away.

"Don't look at me like that, I want to kiss you, I really do, but we can't do it here" Sophie's looked around taking in where we were standing. By the look on her face I can tell she had forgotten where we were.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" she said giggling "I thought you were rejecting me" she said taking her hand to her heart with a relieved expression.

There was an awkward silence between us. "I...I think we should go back inside" I said looking at her shyly.

"Yeah, we should" she said as we started walking inside. I don't know where we're heading; we were just walking without a destiny. I wanted to grabbed her hand so badly but any maid could by roaming these halls.

We reached the living room and entered. As I closed the door she put her hands on my waist turning me around quickly. I let a small gasp in surprise putting my hands in her shoulders for support.

"Let's finish what we started, shall we?" She asked me with a loving smile.

I nodded unable to find my voice. I felt my heart will suffer a heart attack after all the emotions I was feeling today.

Our faces were coming so close, I felt her breath brushing my lips, and finally our lips met. It was the most amazing feeling in the world; I felt my head exploding into million pieces. Her lips tasted like strawberry as I imagined it; there were so soft, pure perfection.

The innocent kiss lasted 5 seconds, when we separated I kept my eyes closed trying to compose my agitated breathing. I slowly open them and saw Sophie with the biggest smile a have ever seen. I smiled back at her wrapping my arms around her neck and bringing our foreheads together.

"That was the best first kiss ever" I said kissing her softly again.

"I agree with you, I mean I have kissed before, but this kiss was WOW! I never felt anything like that before" she told me holding more close to her.

"What does this make us?" I asked her.

"I think we should try courting, secretly of course" she replied giving a small peck in my nose.

"That'll be great" I expressed kissing her forehead.


	9. Curiosity

The next days were very calm. I noticed that I was being happier, and Sophie was the cause. I never thought I will be able to have a relationship with someone because of my powers, and I need to thank Anna for believing in me and help me control them.

Now that we were a couple Sophie and I will spend our time in private, so we could cuddle and kiss whenever we want without anyone watching us.

We were on my room sitting on the couch. I was sitting on Sophie's lap, with my arms around her neck while we were talking and sharing love caresses.

"Remember five days ago when I told you Anna saw something the day we were drunk?" I ask her brushing her hair with my hand.

"Yes, are you gonna tell me now?" She asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded "she told me she saw us almost kissing" I said blushing.

"What? I thought that it was a dream" she replied laughing.

"Do you think we kissed?" I asked her

"I doubt it, if we had kissed we should be having like flashbacks of it, and in my 'dream' I remember our faces inches apart when a loud moan made us break apart, and then we saw Anna and Kristoff almost having sex in front of us" she said with a chuckle.

"Well at least it wasn't a dream because you dreaming of my sister getting steamy with her husband should've been weird" I told her laughing.

"You're definitely right"..."so you said Anna saw us, how did she take it?" She asked curious.

"Oh, she already knew of my tendencies, she was the one encouraging me to spend more time with you" I replied happily kissing her cheek.

"She will be glad to find us this way" she said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I smiled at the thought of Anna watching us together.

"May I ask you something?" I said.

"Whatever you want my love" she replied putting a hand on my cheek.

"Can you tell me about those three kisses you gave and to whom" I said looking to her mischievous face.

"Are you jealous?" She asked giving me that face.

"No! I'm just wondering... just shut up and tell me! And with names..." I demanded.

"Okay, okay your Highness" she said with a mockingly tone..."my first kiss was when I was fifteen, I met this Prince, 'Prince Henry' in my birthday party and he kissed me, after that I started realizing I didn't wanted a man. When I was seventeen, I met this girl that sold jewelry, her name was Ronja and somehow we ended up kissing, she wasn't from Welaf so I never saw her again. And the last one it was with a childhood friend 'Alva' (it was 5 months ago), she asked me to kiss her so she could figure out her sexuality, she then realize she wasn't into woman...that's it" she said smiling and waiting for my answer.

"At least none of them end up in something serious" I said.

"Are you referring to...to..." She said awkwardly.

"Omg Sophie! No I'm not referring to that you dirty mind. I'm referring that none of them end up becoming a relationship" I said lightly slapping her arm.

"It's because none of them were special my love, you are the only special girl that has walked into my life" she said putting her hand in my neck and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I could never get tired of her lips.

"What are we gonna do when you return to Welaf?" I asked breaking the kiss; I wanted to cry with the idea of Sophie leaving.

"Hey, hey don't be sad" she said cupping my cheeks in her hands "Welaf is not far away, it's a one and half day trip on boat, I promise I'll come every month to visit my beautiful Queen" she kissed my forehead.

"I know but... I want to see you every day, touch you and kiss you every day, I finally have you and I don't want to spend my days without you" I told her wrapping my arms around my body.

"I promise you that someday we will spend all of our days together" she said.

"I hope so" I replied sharing another long passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating soon, I had finals but now I'm officially enjoying vacation. Sorry if the story is bored, I hope not, I promise it'll become more interesting in later chapters just be patient. I'm writing another story that I will be publishing maybe next week ;) **

**Love you**


	10. Doing the right thing

Two weeks had passed since the royal wedding, and Anna and Kristoff will be returning home in two days. I'm so happy that she's coming back soon, I miss her so much, but Anna's return means Sophie's departure. She won't be leaving right away because we want to inform Anna of our relationship.

Sophie and I were walking on the streets of Arendelle one sunny morning greeting people nicely. It was killing me not being able to hold her close; I hope someday I could be able of coming out of the castle holding her hand and showing people that she's the girl I want.

"Good morning your Majesties" a young lady bow holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Good morning ma'am" I replied giving her a warm smile.

The lady had a sad look on her face and she had bags under her eyes looking like she hadn't rested in days.

"My Queen, I need your help, my baby, he's sick, I don't know what's wrong with him, his been having horrible fevers for 10 days now, I've tried everything but nothing's working, I heard you and Princess Anna know where the trolls live. I need to go there, please tell how to get there my Queen" the woman said tearing up. She quickly place the baby on my arms before I could react and she sat down on a bench to cry, Sophie quickly sat down next to her trying to calm her.

The little baby boy rested on my arms, and I was freaking out, I have never hold a child in my arms (except for Anna, but that was when I was three years old), it was so tiny that I thought I might hurt him, Omg what if I hurt him with my powers...I was freaking out.

"Sophie I can't hold the baby, my powers" I whisper into Sophie's ear.

"Don't say that, you're holding him and nothing is happening" Sophie replied and she continued to comfort the young lady.

I stared at the baby in my arms, he was beautiful, it looked like he was 5 months old (I don't really now), he was asleep but you could tell by his little face he was in pain, he kept moving in my arms uncomfortable. I was on a trance looking at the baby and I felt my heart melt with love, I felt the need to kiss him so I slowly leaned down and kiss his tiny forehead. This tiny cute human needs my help, and I am more than willing to help him and his mother. I don't exactly know where the trolls live, but I remember my father keeping the map on the library; I can take Sven too, he knows how to get there easily.

"What's your name ma'am?" I heard Sophie asking the lady.

"Alena" she said with a weak voice.

"Alena look at me" I told her, her red eyes met mines, "I promise I will help you and your baby, I will go with you to the mountains, I can't let you go all by yourself with the baby" I said rocking the baby in my arms.

"Thank you your Majesty, I own you" Alena replied smiling as the tears started fading away.

"You don't own me anything, if you can we could be leaving to the mountains in 20 minutes" I said.

"Yes, sure" Alena said wiping the tears off her face.

"Meet me on the castle gate in 20 minutes then, you should bring your husband too" I replied giving the baby back to his mother.

"The baby doesn't have a father...he died before little Nikolai was born, I named him after him" Alena murmur sadly.

I felt terrible for reminding her about that, but it wasn't my fault, I didn't know. I really need to help this woman.

"I'm sorry for you loss" Sophie replied hugging the woman.

"I'm sorry" I said "I will wait for you then"

* * *

Elsa and Sophie ordered the maids to prepare food and supplies for the trip, and the horse keepers to prepare a sled, Sven and some other horse to go to the mountains. When they were ready we made our way to the gate waiting for Alena.

"Hey Sven" I said patting the reindeers head; he jumped of happiness as I continue to pet him..."are you happy we are going out?" I asked with a funny voice, the reindeer let out his big tongue like a dog. "You miss Kristoff don't you?" Sven let his face down groaning. "Ow, don't be sad he will be coming soon" I told him as he jumped of happiness again.

"You look so cute talking to the reindeer" Sophie said giggling.

"Shut up" I told her mockingly punching her thin arm.

We heard someone clearing his throat and we turned our face to a guard.

"Your Highness, are you sure you don't need a guard to accompany you?" He asked.

"Thanks for your offer, but it will be a quick journey and with my powers I can protect just fine" I told him grateful for his offer.

"As you wish, if you can excuse me" he replied bowing.

Alena came through the castle gates with a crying Nikolai in her arms. We needed to hurry up, so we left quickly, Sophie riding the sled (I didn't knew she could). Alena was trying everything to calm the baby but nothing could stop him.

"May I try?" I asked a worried Alena.

"Yes, here" she said placing Nikolai in my arms. The baby continued crying and with a quick movement of my hand little snowflakes started forming above him, his cries slowly started fading fixing his little green eyes on the snowflakes. A small smile formed in his tiny lips and his little hands were trying to grab the snowflakes.

"I haven't seen him smile in days" Alena said tearing up of happiness.

I looked at her and smile "you should get some sleep Alena, we will be arriving to the Valley of the Living Rock in two hours"

"Okay, thank you Queen Elsa" Alena told me closing her eyes.

After a couple of minutes Nikolai continued playing with the snowflakes and I watched him happy, brushing his little cheek with my thumb.

"You look so cute with a baby in your arms, brings the motherly side of you" Sophie said giving me a loving smile.

"I do?" I asked putting a hand in her cheek.

"Yes, it makes me want you more" she said leaning slowly capturing my lips in an innocent kiss.

"Alena..." I said worried.

"She's sleeping don't worry" Sophie said giving me another peck; this was the first time we kissed outside a private room.

"Okay, now eyes on the road, I don't want the sled crashing into something" I replied seriously.

"Well my paranoid girl, Sven knows where he is going so you don't have to worry" Sophie replied putting her hands behind her head getting comfortable.

"True" I said placing my free hand on Sophie's lap.

We finally reach The Valley of the Living Rock; I stood up getting out of the sled with a sleeping Nikolai in my arms. Sophie was trying to wake Alena shaking her gently.

"We are here?" She asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yes"

"Aw, Nikolai look so peaceful in your arms" she said looking lovingly to his son.

We walk to the middle of the valley silently, Alena and Sophie with expectant expressions.

"Please help" I said waiting for the rocks to start moving, as I saw 13 years ago.

All the rocks started rolling leaving us in the middle. The rocks unfolded revealing the trolls.

"It's the queen...Queen Elsa...with a baby...she had a baby...look at the Queen she's so beautiful...and grown up..." The whispers of the trolls filled the Valley.

"Good evening my dear friends, I come to you because of baby Nikolai's health, you see he's the son of my friend Alena, so I need to talk with Grand Pabbie" I said loudly.

A big rock came rolling revealing Grand Pabbie "I heard my name"

"Hello Grand Pabbie, I'm here because baby Nikolai is sick, so I request your help" I said holding the baby tight against my chest.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked: I looked at Alena so she could explain.

"He's been having fevers for 10 days now, his body is always hot and sweating, I've tried everything, I visited different doctors in Arendelle but nothing works" Alena told him exhausted.

"Let me see" I slowly placed Nikolai in Grand Pabbie's arms. Examining his body he nodded. "I see"

"What's wrong?" Alena asked expectant.

"His been bitten by a strange mosquito, he has a decease that humans haven't discovered, the good news is that I can cure him" Pabbie said putting a hand on his little chest.

"Thanks god" Alena said tearing up of happiness.

Grand Pabbie started to rub Nikolai's chest gently, revealing blue magic, after a couple minutes it faded.

"Here's your healthy baby" Grand Pabbie said handing Nikolai to Alena.

"Thank you so so much" Alena responded letting tears of happiness kissing his little boy all over his face.

"Anything for the Queen friends" he replied.

"I sense love in here, I feel it, I see it" a troll said out of nowhere.

I tensed "what are you talking about?" I asked the female troll that said that.

"We can perfectly see it in your eyes and her eyes" another troll added pointing Sophie.

"No there's not" I quickly said.

"Don't hide beautiful girl! You make a cute couple" another troll added, this trolls were talking of my love life in front of a citizen of Arendelle that could spread the rumor.

"What? Couple...oh no no you are wrong" Sophie told them glancing at me worried.

"What's your name honey?" A female troll asked Sophie.

"Sophie" she responded.

"Elsa and Sophie, perfect! We can marry them" a troll said looking at her friends.

"What, marry?!" I yelled. "You don't understand, there's nothing going between us" I insisted.

"Queen, it's okay, I saw you and Princess Sophie kissing, there's nothing to hide" Alena said rocking Nikolai in her arms.

"You did? Are you okay with this?" Sophie asked surprised to Alena.

"Yeah of course, I accept love in every type and form, what you and Queen Elsa have is precious" Alena replied giving us a warm smile.

"Well said young lady" the trolls yelled at unison.

"Now can we marry you?" Grand Pabbie asked us.

"Oh no, we just started courting a week ago" Elsa said awkwardly.

"Okay if you won't let us at least kiss" a voice said between the trolls said.

I'm sure my face went red of embarrassment. I won't do this in front of them...in front of Alena.

"Do it!" They yelled.

Sophie took a step grabbing my waist with a half smile in her face.

"Do we really need to do this?" I asked her as our faces were inches apart.

"Let's show them the bond we share my snowy girl" she replied putting her hand on my cheek. I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck. Our lips met in a sweet innocent kiss making the trolls go mad rejoicing our little act.

I broke the kiss heavily blushing and letting out a small chuckle.

* * *

It was about to go dark when we return to the small town, just in time. We did the favor to leave Alena at her house. It was small but she had the necessary.

"Thank you so much for helping us your Majesties" Alena said giving us a warm look.

"I'm glad we could help you" Sophie said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Alena whisper so no one near could hear.

"Thank you, and please call me Elsa...you and Nikolai are welcome to the castle anytime, my sister will love to meet you and this little man" Elsa said grabbing Nikolai's little hand.

"Thank you again, have a good night" she said hugging me and Sophie.

"Goodnight" I gave a smiling Nikolai a last kiss before turning around.

* * *

After dinner Sophie and I where cuddling in the couch next to my bedrooms window looking at the sky in silence. Sophie was playing with my hair making me feel sleepy.

"You really liked that baby didn't you?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I never had the chance to interact with babies in my life, except for Anna and some babies from some friends of my parents but I barely remember" I said closing my eyes..."I never thought I will want a baby someday"

"You want a baby?" Sophie asked surprise.

"Yeah, babies are so cute, I could have many and never get tired of spending time with them" I said softly.

"Yeah they are lovely, but I can't give you that" Sophie said sadly. I turned facing her.

"We'll find a way, someday...right now we don't need to worry about that" I said getting close so I could capture her lips in a long kiss.

"I love you" she said looking into my eyes.

I froze in that position looking into her big chocolate eyes. She loves me?

"You do?" She nodded smiling, she loves me! Of course she does, and so do I.

"I love you too" I replied to that gorgeous girl in front of me. "I love you with all my soul..."


	11. Fooling Anna

Today's the day Kristoff and Anna are returning from Corona, finally. It was mid afternoon; Sophie and I were waiting on the docks for their arrival.

"I can't believe tomorrow at this same hour you will be here boarding your ship back to Welaf" I said sadly, looking to the horizon where the boat was appearing.

"I now, I promised you days ago I will visit every month" she replied with sad voice.

I was doing all my effort not to touch her because there where guards behind us.

After waiting 15 more minutes, finally the ship arrived with a happy Anna waving and yelling at us things I couldn't understand. Kristoff just stood there waving and shaking his head to Anna that was having a hyper crisis.

I couldn't help but laugh loud with Sophie joining me. The captain gave the signal to disembark and Anna happily started running across the deck, and all we could see was her head moving when it disappeared.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled getting to her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay nothing to worry about" we heard Anna's voice and her head popped again.

I giggled when Sophie said "you really have a clumsy sister"

"You don't need to remind me" I replied playfully.

Anna finally get off the boat running towards me, she hugged me with such an impact that we almost fall but Sophie was fast and catch us before we could hit the ground.

"I missed you so much Elsa! Next time you're coming with us" she said hugging me more tightly, I couldn't breathe.

"I know...Anna...I miss...missed you too...but .breathe" I said between breaths.

"Ups sorry, my bad" she replied breaking the hug.

"Hey Sophie" Anna said hugging Sophie with so much happiness.

"I never saw Anna with so much energy before, this trip was wow, Anna invading Corona" Kristoff said coming toward me. "Hey there Elsa"

"Hello Kristoff" I replied giggling and I lean to hug him. "We've missed you, but I think Sven is the one who's missed you the must"

"I could say the same" he responded with a curve smile.

* * *

We returned to the castle just in time for dinner. Anna barely touched her food because she was updating us with all details of their trip.

"You need to go Elsa, it's gorgeous all of it, the castle is just wow, I mean, I'm not saying this castle is ugly, I mean Corona's castle is different, you know what I mean?, anyways Aunt Isobel and Uncle Robert send a gift for you" Anna was speaking so fast it was hard to keep up. My eyes went wide at the mention of a gift.

"They did?" I asked in surprise. I've seen my Uncle and Aunt several times when I was little, I barely remember them, the last time a saw them was 15 years ago. Mama once told me they will look at me and Anna with pain, because they've lost their daughter, and we reminded them of her.

"Of course" Anna replied handing me a small box. I slowly opened it revealing a bracelet made of pure gold, it had unique link patterns, and it was simply beautiful.

"This is so beautiful, I didn't send them anything, how can I be such a fool?" I said putting the bracelet around my wrist.

"Don't worry you can send them something with a butler the next time an Arendelle ship goes to Corona" Sophie responded.

"Yeah you're right" Elsa said continuing to eat. Anna slowly leaned and whisper to my ear.

"Do you and Sophie...?" She asked and I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her here in the middle of dinner, in fact Sophie and I had planned the way we will tell her.

"Oh..." Anna let out. Then she looked at me disappointed.

* * *

After dinner I told Sophie to meet me in the library in 10 minutes. I quickly went to my room knowing Anna will follow me.

I entered to my room and minutes later Anna came.

"You promised me you will tell her Elsa! She's leaving tomorrow; you need to tell her tonight!" Anna whispered closing the doors.

"I know Anna I just can't" I lied trying to make my sad expression convincing.

"I will help you" Anna offered.

"Okay, meet me on the library in 5 minutes" I said to her walking towards the door. Anna frowned at my instant acceptance of her help.

"Okay..." She responded dumbfounded.

I came in the library meeting with an expectant Sophie.

"Well?" She asked.

"She's coming in a couple of minutes, she thinks she's coming here to help me confess my feelings for you" I responded giggling.

Suddenly the door opened and Anna came in elated. We compose ourselves quickly and turned to meet her face.

"Hey!" She said.

"What's going on? Why do you two need to talk to me urgently?" Sophie acted.

"You see my dear sister here needs to..." Anna was cut by my raising hand to stop her.

"There's nothing to tell in here" Elsa said seriously.

"What?" Anna said astonished.

I took a step to get close to Sophie; she broke her serious expression replacing it with a lovely smile seeing straight into my blue eyes. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands rested on her thin waist.

"OH MY GOD!" we heard Anna said when are faces where coming near.

Her lips met mine in a light kiss.

"OMG!...aaaaaahhhhh" we heard Anna yelled in excitement. We broke the kiss and looked at her. Her face was priceless it was between confusion and happiness.

"You, you two fooled me! Elsa you told me nothing happened while I was gone, fuck both of you, I mean this is amazing I'm so happy for both of you!" She said making the excitement noises she makes when she's elated. Sophie and I just laugh hard looking at all her reactions.

"Surprise!" Sophie said cheerfully as Anna pulled us into a group hug.

"Okay you need to tell me how did this happen?" She asked taking a seat.

"Okay, your sister here is too shy to make a move so I was the one that pushed the things further" Sophie said tickling my stomach.

"I knew it! Haha!" Anna yelled again. "When did it happen?"

"Like a week ago" I said regaining my breath from Sophie's tickles.

"Hmhp! You are the cutest couple!" She said bringing her hands to her chest.

I blushed as Sophie placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Please don't tell Kristoff, I will tell him someday, I don't want anyone to know. Well the trolls guessed in front of Alena two days ago..." I said.

"Wait, the trolls? Why did you visit them? And who's Alena?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Let us explain" Sophie replied and she began informing Anna about the events of two days ago.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the story, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and the comments. I wonder if you have noticed, I like to update 2 chapters at a time**

**Until next time.**


End file.
